


【恩闪金固闪】双份的宠爱

by xuanyang



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: F/F, 恩闪 金固闪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyang/pseuds/xuanyang
Summary: 私设地点还是迦勒底。闪只和恩哥固哥搞过。私设恩奇都死了不久金固就用了恩奇都身体 纪念第十九集！没啥预警 特纯洁的小黄文。
Relationships: 恩闪 金固闪
Kudos: 14





	【恩闪金固闪】双份的宠爱

双份的的宠爱  
私设闪只和恩哥固哥搞过。私设恩奇都死了不久金固就用了恩奇都身体 纪念第十九集！  
没啥预警 特纯洁的小黄文。

吉尔伽美什眼珠子轱辘了一圈，艰难地坐起身，又因腰痛而再次躺了回去。自己的体力，还真是跟不上成为兽人的挚友啊。不过，此时根本不容许他再继续赖床，藤丸立香把门拍得震天响,不停地叫着他。

吉尔伽美什被迫起身下床，哀叹着自己的腰可真是辛苦，他打着哈欠扶着腰武装上半身盔甲，丝毫不在意暴露出被吸咬到肿胀的乳尖和满布牙印吻痕的脖颈。他和恩奇都日夜欢爱，早已是迦勒底人尽皆知的事情。

藤丸立香焦急地看着刚刚打开门的王“王啊.我刚才召唤出了.呜哇... .恩奇都他!您快去看看吧!”  
吉尔伽美什不明所以地被推到恩奇都和金固中间，剑拔弩张的气势都把他吓了一跳。 这下可完蛋了，他揉着自己的腰悻悻地想，这下可见不到明天的太阳了。吉尔伽美什收敛了心神稍微思索了一下，嗯..竟是把金固召唤出来了。他噗嗤一笑, 搭上了二人的肩膀，“你们这个态度也未免太不解风情了吧，又不是小孩子了，还有什么好嫉妒的?不如来尽情吮吸背德的蜜汁。”

吉尔伽美什很清楚，为什么会这样。他生前与二人都有过欢爱，而被召唤至迦勒底会有这副身体全部的记忆，也就是说，在金固被召唤到迦勒底的这一刻 ,他们就同时拥有了对方与自己的记忆。

有着对方狠狠贯穿自己爱人的记忆。然而两人还是一动不动地僵直在那里 ，两双眼睛都在地盯着他,波澜不惊的眼睛里似乎在酝酿一场凶猛的暴风雨，想要狠狠洗刷吉尔伽美什。恩奇都恨透了吉尔伽美什此时的放荡，明明是他先得到的眼下却要和孪生弟弟分享，说是不嫉妒那是假的。

吉尔伽美什不由分说地被两人拉到卧室交流感情。

恩奇都强悍地抱住他扒下他的盔甲让他坐到自己腿上,无情地蹂躏着他的臀瓣。吉尔伽美什意识到这一定是场难熬的拷问还是两位知情审讯官都在场那种。吉尔伽美什配合地夹紧恩奇都的大腿，以乞求他能法外开恩，屁股上却狠狠挨了一下。他吃痛地呜咽了一声。

“吉尔，你最好老实交代哦”

吉尔伽美什一言不发,任凭恩奇都的巴掌一下下狠狠盖在自己屁股上,臀部以肉眼可见的速度迅速红肿起来，巴掌印层层交叠,稍微碰一下都疼的哆嗦 。恩奇都仍然没有停手，他在等吉尔伽美什开口。吉尔伽美什把脸埋在恩奇都脖颈处，眼泪扑簌簌往下掉，他何时受过温柔的挚友如此对待?

“我.…想你啊"杰尔伽美什哽咽着说出这句话，让恩奇都的准备再次落下的巴掌静止在半空中。那高高在上的人儿，低声下气地呜咽着说想他，想那个替他顶罪将他丢下的自己。他本该坐于王座执政作为，而不是魂思梦萦牵挂亡人。吉尔，你就是因为这样,才接近金固的吗?哪怕知道，他不是我。

吉尔伽美什以为他能放下，可每当他看到金固的时候，总会想起那段时光。他让金固抱了自己，即是他知道不是，但这副身躯，却也让吉尔伽美什眷恋。这些，金固一直都知道，他也知道，自己并不是恩奇都的替代品，不过是这副身躯，让嫂子吉尔伽美什更快地接近了他而已。

金固已经馋了吉尔伽美什许久了,本来知道恩奇都和吉尔伽美什搞的时候他还十分诧异，好好的女孩子不娶，非要娶硬邦邦的大男人干什么?要胸没胸要屁股没屁股的。太没意思了吧!而且这家伙这是什么品味，居然娶了这个蛮横不讲理的暴君!

当然这都是在他看到这副身体记忆里吉尔伽美什被恩奇都操弄之前的想法。那时的场景,他现在都记得平日里骄横无理的暴君被恩奇都压在身下狠狠顶弄，双腿顺从地夹住他的腰肢，主动揽住恩奇都的脖子乞吻，这副浪荡又顺从的模样深深刻在金固心里。

可恶的恩奇都，竟然吃到如此美味的食物!让这个暴君在自己身下辗转求饶，想想都是振奋人心的事情啊!最终吃到嘴里的滋味果然比看上去还要甜美。

———————————————  
“吉尔，这样的话，你就要同时接受我们两个了。"恩奇都笑着揉弄着他娇嫩的穴口，但是吉尔伽美什清楚的知道，恩奇都现在心情一定不好，不，何止是不好，简直可以用糟糕至极来形容。要给他人分享自己的爱人这种事情.…“吉尔这里这么嫩，很难承受我们两个的性器吧?你知道我的很大，金固的应该也不会小。”这句话听得吉尔伽美什浑身一抖，后穴都不由自主地收缩了一下，他沉重地闭.上眼睛，自知陷入无法逃脱的陷井。

他趴在恩奇都腿上，原本白嫩的臀部还高高地肿着，却被残忍地掰开露出中间嫩红的小口，在空气中怯生生地颤抖着。“吉尔，今天你可要乖乖配合哦。”恩奇都温柔地笑着别有用心的笑容在吉尔伽美什眼中简直邪恶可怕。但他自知理亏，不想现在去忤逆挚友。顺从地点点头。吉尔伽美什认命地起身，轻轻地吻了下恩奇都的嘴角，像是在讨饶乞求他一会轻一些，别太折磨他了。但是,这又怎么可能呢?

金固凑过来,从后面搂住他,手指上上他的后穴，直接插入两根手指，吉尔伽美什浑身一震，惊地直接溢出了泪，一开始就这样狠，接下来一定不好过，可真是栽在这对孪生兄弟手里了。他简直像是被按在地上的猎物， 被两只狼紧紧包围， 任凭孪生子为所欲为。

若是这样能消除恩奇都的醋意他也认了，但他深知挚友不是这么好打发的,挑弄下阿尔托莉雅都能让挚友狠狠记上一笔账,晚上从他身上连本带利地讨回来，直把他操到双腿打颤后穴合不拢，信誓旦旦再也不做这种事才被堪堪放过。说是放过，不过也只是稍稍轻了些而已。

这次..吉尔伽美什不敢想象，还是分期付款吧，这要是一次性付清..可不太行 !不被操死也要搞到他几天下不了床吧!

恩奇都拿出一根银棍，约莫有半厘米的直径，直觉告诉吉尔伽美什这可不是什么好的预兆，果然，在他惊恐的凝视中，恩奇都将银棍顶在他铃口出打量了一番。

“不行的！本王决不允许！唔唔…唔”话还没说完就被金固吻过来全数封在了嗓子里。金固的舌头顶入他未来得及闭合的牙关，恶狠狠地扫过口腔的每一个角落，搅着他的舌头上下翻滚，不断争夺吸允着他口腔内仅存的空气，直把吉尔伽美什吻到双目潮红，唾液顺着嘴角不断留下。末了还狠狠咬了一口他的下唇，铁锈味瞬间弥漫了他的口腔，吉尔伽美什立马捂住嘴，眼中含泪地恶狠狠盯着金固，活像只被欺负了的小兽。

恩奇都趁机将吉尔伽美什的铃口揉开一个小洞，让他眼睁睁地看着，自己的阳物如何被贯穿，那本该侵犯的事物，却遭受了如此对待，被外来物一寸一寸顶入侵犯，每进一寸都让他痛苦地喊叫出来。却被恩奇都毫不留情地一插到底，只留了一小段在外面。吉尔伽美什崩溃地大喊，心中悲催地想：先来这次是让友人醋狠了…这可…完了…

“看来在迦勒底被恩奇都调教地不错呢，这样都能湿了，让我有种想操烂你屁股的冲动啊!”金固滚烫的性器在绵软湿滑的穴口蹭了蹭，就径直顶入了那羞涩的小口，毫不留情地一插到底,像是再释放对吉尔伽美什千年未见的思念。他深知，这样的情形，是双方都让步的结果，还外加让吉尔伽美什签订了一个不平等条约。

似曾相识的横冲直撞，毫无章法地凶狠顶弄，他要给吉尔伽美什最初的痛，让他记起昔日的情谊。仅被两根手指开发了的小口霎时被闯入那么大尺寸，疼得他一哆嗦。他初次得到吉尔伽美什的时候，也是这般残暴地对待他吧。

——————————————————  
吉尔伽美什在宽阔地有些空荡的大床上仰面躺着，像是喝多了酒，潮红爬上白皙的面颊，无神地望着天花板。刚失去伴侣的他,把过错全部揽到自己怀里，是他害死了恩奇都。金固知道这不过是蛮横无理的神对他们的玩弄与报复罢了。

那副孤独的模样，似乎才是王应有的孤高,却又少了点什么，让金固看着心疼不已。清高冷冽的花儿哟，这副模样，只因经历了寒霜吹打。他好想让花儿知道，想护着它的,不只是恩奇都一人。他也一直在默默地守护。

呐，吉尔，你知道吗。

那一晚，他强吻了吉尔伽美什,用力吮吸到他舌头发疼，直接分开他的大腿，没有前戏，恶狠狠地贯穿了他的身体，许久未经欢爱的身体无法忍受如此凶狠的鞭答，丝丝鲜血从结合处留下，润滑着这场荒诞的性事，疼痛席卷了他的大脑，就像---直捂烂了的伤口被残忍揭开撕破,好让它重新愈合。对现在的吉尔伽美什来说，可真是痛快得很!他在悲伤,他在后悔，他在不断地责问自己。他所有负面的情绪,死死地压着他,在他体内叫嚣，让他喘不过来气，他好想要一个出口，他想要金固操的再重些，再狠些,直把他操坏了才好,好逃离这无边无休的折磨。

金固也确实操的很重，让吉尔伽美什觉得五脏六腑都快被顶出喉咙,直肠都已经要被顶穿了，性器直直地插入结肠，他已经不知是痛感更剧还是快感更烈，或许此时,这两者都没有什么区别吧，只要能帮他排解,是什么都行。

下半身已经麻木，吉尔伽美什觉得这是比酒更强烈的麻药，让他感受不到世界的真实，只觉得在自己体内贯穿的这根性器，才是真实的。

那晚，金固要了他整整一夜。

却让吉尔伽美什，由衷地感谢。  
———————————————  
粗大的性器顶撞着直肠的边缘，还在不断试探着突破这个障碍，操到更深处，好像只有这样，才能彻底地占有身下的人。金固死死地握住吉尔伽美什的腰，感受着直肠边缘怯懦地吸附，好像在乞求他，讨好他，想受到温柔些的对待。

吉尔伽美什双目含泪，呼吸灼热凌乱崩溃地摇着头，双腿不停地打着颤，几乎都要跪不住了。这才刚刚操进去啊…就被如此凶狠地捣弄，丝毫不留情地鞭挞着娇嫩的穴肉。何况这次还是两个人，这样下去 即使是archer的灵基也受不了啊。他努力地收缩着肠道，想要金固能软下心来，却依旧被残酷地顶开，捅到了结肠里。甚至还用力揉搓撸动他那被银棍堵得死死的性器，只有马眼出冒出几滴精液。

他张大嘴还没叫出声音，就被恩奇都掰住下巴将巨大的阳物塞了进去。恩奇都呼吸深重地抓着吉尔伽美什头发，低沉的喘息中满满都是想将对方狠狠干翻地浓烈情欲。

他不顾吉尔伽美什的反抗，径直将青筋虬结的性器捅到了喉咙深处，那里被顶弄的滋味很不好受，喉咙被这个庞然大物整个侵占，他尝试着想要呼吸，却被阻挡在喉咙里。湿漉漉的睫毛上挂着未干的泪水，崩溃地颤抖着，仿佛在诉说它的主人正在遭受怎样一番淫刑。一番惹人怜爱的模样。

恩奇都一想到他身后柔软紧致的小穴里夹的竟是别人的性器，凌虐欲与独占欲在他的体内迅涌翻腾，侵蚀着他的意志，只想将身下这人恶狠狠地惩罚一番，教他的身体记住，是被如何残忍地对待，教他下次再去挑逗人时，身体就会不由自主地想起，被残忍侵犯的这番滋味。最好教他腰直接软下，让它的主人闭嘴。

他拽住吉尔伽美什的头发 几乎不留喘息的缝隙，大开大合地操弄起来，吉尔伽美什只能每次抓住性器抽出的间隙吸一小口气。白嫩的脸颊被憋的通红，窒息感翻滚涌上头脑，喉咙止不住地痉挛吸允着柱身。

金固腰腹紧绷着，眸中暗色如潮水涌动，仿佛酝酿着一场暴风雨。他已经不清楚这身体浓浓的情欲，是来源于恩奇都，还是他自己。亦或是，两者都有。看到吉尔伽美什那副模样，心中顿时升起一股恼意，不受控制地越顶越深，要是吉尔伽美什有子宫，怕是早就顶到破子宫口顶到子宫壁上了。

他的力道又深又狠，操到最深处的嫩肉抽搐着吸允着粗大的茎头。用不受控制的力道狠干着吉尔伽美什最娇嫩的内里。仿佛要干穿这水泽之地。温热的肠液浇灌在协和入侵凶物的铃口处。金固却一心不领这个情，想将这处操到合不上，只能打开着接受阳物的挞伐，被烙下侵略者的印记。

快感在身后不断堆积，前端却不得释放，又疼又硬地肿胀着，依旧没有谁可怜他将银棍拔出。看来他们是铁了心了，要把他搞到干高潮。吉尔伽美什害怕地颤抖着身子，这令他想起上次挑逗saber被小恩罚的回忆，那可真是！苦不堪言，惨绝人寰！被按着腰堵住前端，只能凭借后面达到高潮，他从来不知道高潮能够如此绵长，甚至在不应期都没有被挚友放过，死死压着他的身体，享受着肠道无规则无意识的吸允，再重重地顶上他不堪重负的前列腺。无论怎么哭泣求饶都没有被放过，快感不断地累积早已成为痛感，似乎永远也无法逃脱那场永无止境的责罚。可真是给他留了深刻记忆。

恩奇都扣住他的头，硕大的阴茎在他的喉咙中凶狠冲撞。窒息感早已侵占了头脑，而吉尔伽美什也只是死死抓住床单，也不愿去推阻恩奇都的侵犯，他满脸都是泪水，却知道，无论恩奇都怎么抱他，他都不会拒绝，也不想拒绝。

再次得到失去的珍爱之人的感觉弥足珍贵，珍贵到他愿意用任何东西去换。此刻 他清楚地感受到，自己的全身都在被他们占据。这份满足，足矣替代内心深处的揣揣不安。

目睹过两次友人离去的他，还能在千年后的此时裹紧他们的阳物，将他们深深纳进自己的身体里。让自己的全身都沾满他们的气息，从里到外都是他们的痕迹。

恩奇都最后还是没有射到他嘴里，却要他兑换那个容纳二人的承诺。

金固抱着吉尔伽美什让他含着自己的性器坐在腰上，略带弧度的性器突如其来地旋转激地他呻吟出来，他颤抖着双腿受着恩奇都抵着金固性器钻进来的手指，不怀好意地恶狠狠揉着一直被金固忽视的前列腺，甚至用指甲剐蹭那块敏感的软肉。他惊叫着吐出一口肠液，熟悉的干高潮的汹涌快感凶狠袭击着他的大脑，这副不应期的身子不经操，却无法逃脱后穴的责罚。

“啊…”吉尔伽美什浑身都卸了力气，直接将头埋进胳膊里，牙齿颤抖地哆嗦着。下身娇嫩的穴口本就已经被金固粗大的阳具塞得满满的，却又被恩奇都塞入三根手指不断惩罚着脆弱的前列腺。无论他怎么扭腰挣扎，都会被金固死死地钉在身下，再被恩奇都狠狠研磨前列腺。那处的快感已经积累地太多，他浑身开始剧烈地颤抖，第二次干高潮了…吉尔伽美什挣扎着想要逃避身后的惩罚。

这实在是太过了，感觉那处已经被撑到了极限，他无法想象究竟要如何容纳两根粗长的性器。他挣扎着向前爬出一段，却被按住腰拖回来遭受更狠咧的侵犯。

“吉尔，现在才想要逃，可是太晚了。”

恩奇都没有一点要放过他那里的意思，湿漉漉的肠液顺着内里往外流，可正好如了那两个侵犯者的意，更加肆无忌惮地欺负他可怜的穴肉。那可怜的地方早已经受不住这么强烈的快感，在不应期被顶穿直肠，又被刮擦敏感异常前列腺，每一次刮擦吉尔伽美什的腿就不受控制地胡乱大幅度颤动着。

吉尔伽美什哭得一颤一颤的，却不敢再挣扎，生怕讨到更凶狠的对待，只好软了腰任由二人玩弄侵犯。直到那处被恩奇都揉地肿起才被堪堪放过。而他早已被手指送了三次高潮，那敏感的地方被欺负到肿起，被轻轻蹭过就会带来巨大的快感，更何况是被凶器狠狠顶弄。吉尔伽美什觉得，他今天肯定要被操死在这床上。

快感铺天盖地地席卷了他的理智，让他沉沦。可他还没沉沦到底，就愕然睁大眼睛，后知后觉地叫出了声，被掰开腿根，擦着金固的性器凶狠又强硬地顶进去。这下吉尔伽美什彻底醒了，撕裂感迅速侵蚀他的大脑。

“慢…别那么…”他话还说完，就被两根性器干脆利落地打断。两根凶器同时顶到敏感脆弱的直肠口，想要突破这层阻碍，那小口怯懦地瑟缩着，穴肉可怜兮兮地吮吸着两个入侵者，怕极了它们一个冲动就顶破那狭窄的甬道。

吉尔伽美什崩溃地求饶“进不去的…啊！那里太窄了…”却被二人心意相通地握住腰 不由抗拒地一点点突破那狭窄的直肠口，那里不堪重负着吮搅着凶物，却讨不到半点好处，只能可怜兮兮地被一次次贯穿。

他被身下粗暴的动作得叫不出声，眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉。喉间止不住地呜咽，他的嗓子早已叫哑了，但这除了给自己讨来更凶狠的顶弄以外就没有一点作用。终是被刺激地哭了出来。

他紧紧攀附上身上人的肩膀，艰难地哭叫着：“轻点…我错了…”起码留他一条命在啊。  
可他们都知道，吉尔伽美什没错，那个孤高的王，只是太过于珍重与他对等的友人，在他漫长的人生中，第一次教给他陪伴的意义。他不是错了，而是怕了。他从未被搞到这么惨过。

他们也终是软了心，将银棍抽了出来，没有再横冲直撞，照顾着他不堪操弄的前列腺，让吉尔伽美什射出了今晚的唯一一次。

何其幸运，又复何求。  
只是会让他本来就不堪重负的腰更疼了。


End file.
